Just for Tonight
by Mlzu
Summary: A brief moment between Yuuki and Ogami takes place at Shibuya mansion. Contains fluffiness!


Just For Tonight

**Summary**: Just a short story between Yuuki and Ogami. Story takes place at Shibuya Mansion.

**Disclaimer**: CODE: Breaker owned by Kamijyo Kamine, not me.

It was late at night. Everyone had gone to sleep. But there in the sixth room, the one residing the room was still awake. He seemed to be out of place.

Ogami let out a sigh. Just what was he doing? He was supposed to study, not to wander his mind around. He looked downwards, fixing his eyes on the book that Sakura had kindly lent him. He was still on the first page. It was a very slow progress.

He let out his sigh again. This time, he straightened his body up, wishing he could focus this time. But the sudden voice took him by surprise.

"Sixth, can I sleep here?"

There at the door, stood Yuuki, the third code breaker. He was looking straight at him.

"Yuuki, I didn't hear you coming."

"I can't sleep, can I sleep here?" Completely ignoring Ogami's statement, he came in, while yawning a big yawn. Smiling, Ogami just watched as the redhead sat before him.

"You can't sleep? Just what're you doing today?"

"I went to Toki's room but he seems to be really pissed off when he saw me. He even slammed the door right into my face. Sixth, are you studying?"

Yuuki just realised that the sixth code breaker was holding a book. Ogami turned to the book and gave a slight smile.

"Yes. There will be test at school. Sakurakouji-san is kind enough to lend me this."

Yuuki's mouth went O-shaped. A faint "Oh!" slipped out of his mouth.

"Well, since you want to sleep here, let me get you pillow and blanket. You can sleep using mine. I probably sleep late tonight."

Ogami was about to move his body to prepare some space for Yuuki to sleep when suddenly Yuuki pulled and made him leaned against the wall.

"Yuuki?"

"You need to study yet you treat me well. You are very kind. This is why I like you the most, sixth."

BA-THUMP!

Ogami's mouth opened a bit. He never thought this was going to happen. He could feel his heart beat faster. Later, he flushed a bit once he realised that.

_Oh..._

"Hm? What was that? Is that your heart beating faster?"

Unfortunately for him, Yuuki was very good at sound. He could even manage to listen to faint sound. Yuuki leaned in, aiming to where Ogami's heart was located. Though Ogami was surprised at the sudden closeness, he was too late to object. Yuuki already had his ear on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"Your heart beats so lively. That shows your existence, sixth."

Yuuki looked up, facing him. Ogami gaped again. He knew how clueless Yuuki could be at times, but he never thought of hearing that from Yuuki. The redhead was back at listening to his heartbeats again.

"Let me hear it again."

A few minutes passed just like that. Ogami realised he still needed to do some revision, so he tried to talk to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, I still need to do my revision, if you don't mind..."

_Hmm?_

Yuuki let out a snore, which made Ogami slightly jumped at that.

"Wait! You're sleeping?"

Yuuki was sleeping with his eyes open again.

Ogami couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Hey, don't sleep with your eyes open...and don't sleep on me!"

He shook the body on his. He failed to wake the boy up. He also tried to remove the body but to no avail. _Yuuki, you may seem like this, but you're actually heavy..._

At last, he sighed. He gave up.

_Well, seems like I'm going to get some sleep too..._

He smiled faintly. He pulled the blanket and wrapped it around Yuuki, making sure he was completely covered. He used his left hand to support Yuuki's body from collapsing, and ran the other to the red hair, feeling it, and down to Yuuki's back, running circles.

"I'll let you stay, but just for tonight, okay..."

He glanced to the moon that shone so brightly outside, through the window. He smiled a bit. Then to the book on the floor, which he was supposed to study. He sighed again, and placed his chin on Yuuki's head, trying to find some sleep.

And they both stayed like that, till the morning came.

Fin-

**A/N**: Fuhh, finally I made it! The idea kept bothering me to the point I wrote it down. Now that it finished, I'm totally grateful! It feels like my shoulders now feel light again, hehe...

I tried to make them looks like brothers...and I hope I did it well! I just like Yuuki very much, and Ogami even being nice toward him, so that's how this idea comes out...I hope I didn't make it looks like shonen ai...;)


End file.
